This invention relates to compositions and methods for controlling plant growth, particularly the growth of bedding plants. More particularly, it relates to compositions and methods for controlling the height of bedding plants.
It is desirable from time to time to control the height of bedding plants. The purchasing consumer does not necessarily regard a tall plant as aesthetically pleasing. It is, therefore, typical for commercial producers to apply a growth regulator to inhibit bedding plants from growing to an unusually tall size before they are sold. Typical of the growth regulators which have been used from time to time in the past are B-Nine (butanededic acid mono [2,2-dimethylethyldrazide]); A-Rest (alpha-cyclopropyl-alpha-[methoxyphenyl]-5- pyrmidinemethanol); Cycocel (2-[chloroethyl[trimethylammonium chloride); Florel (ethephon) (2-chloroethyl phosphonic acid).
While these prior art growth regulators all have some effect on some particular bedding plants, they do not have widespread general applicability to all types of bedding plants, such as petunias, impatiens, geraniums, pansies, snapdragons, and ageratums. Moreover, many of the above referred to prior art growth regulators are only effective for a short term delay in height growth, after which the plant continues growing taller. In addition, the activity of the above referred to prior art growth regulators commonly used for bedding plants are often temperature-dependent as to their effectiveness. This is particularly true for B-Nine.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a real and continuing need for an effective plant growth regulator of general applicability for bedding plants, which significantly delays, and in some cases actually stops, growth in height. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfillment of this need.
In addition, another objective of the present invention is to provide a plant growth regulator which, while delaying, retarding, and in some cases stopping plant height growth, has no significnt impact whatsoever on the time until the plant flowers.
An even further objective of the present invention is to provide a method and composition for general applicability to bedding plants and potted flowering plants, which contains as its active ingredient, aminooxyacetic acid.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of the above objectives, as well as others, will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.